Crossover episodes
Various episodes included crossover moments between Buffy the Vampire Slayer television series and its spin-off Angel. With the separation of the Buffyverse in two shows, the episodes sometimes would share more than the common settings and lore, having scenes directly connected with each other. In these crossovers, a scene from a series would explicitly build an event for the other, often involving a character travelling between the respective main locations (Sunnydale and Los Angeles); or even the scene itself be divided in two settings, notably through phone calls. The two shows were originally aired sequentially, so a crossover would notably happen connecting episodes of a same date. Although, for its sixth season, Buffy had moved to network UPN while Angel remained on The WB, and the shows aired on different nights. Because of network rivalries, direct crossovers were banned; however, references between the two shows were still made. Episodes *"The Freshman" / "City Of" *"The Harsh Light of Day" / "In the Dark" *"The Bachelor Party" / "Pangs" *"I Will Remember You" *"Who Are You?" / "Five by Five" *"Sanctuary" *"The Yoko Factor" *"Blind Date" *"Fool for Love" / "Darla" *"Redefinition" / "Crush" *"Disharmony" *"Forever" *"There's No Place Like Plrtz Glrb" *"Carpe Noctem" / "Flooded" *"Life Serial" / "Fredless" *"Lies My Parents Told Me" *"Orpheus" *"Home" / "End of Days" *"Chosen" *"Conviction" *"Damage" *"The Girl in Question" History Mysterious call In the Buffy season four premiere, "The Freshman", Buffy Summers returns back home, feeling disillusioned with her new life at college. The phone rings and Buffy answers it, only for the caller to hang up immediately. Buffy looks at the phone, puzzled, and walks off. Later, she goes to the Bronze, she imagines a tall, dark haired man as Angel (actually played by David Boreanaz), but is disappointed when the man gets up and it isn't him (played by another actor). In the Angel pilot, "City Of", Angel leaves behind Sunnydale for Los Angeles. He is visited by a half-demon named Doyle who explains Angel's destiny as a future champion. While Doyle is talking, Angel has brief flashes of fighting alongside Buffy back in Sunnydale. Angel later meets Cordelia Chase at a party, a former Sunnydale resident, who is now pursuing her dream of becoming an actress in LA after her parents were made bankrupt a few months previously. Later, Angel makes a phone call to the Summers' house, but hangs up immediately when Buffy's voice is heard on the other end. The Gem of Amara In the Buffy episode "The Harsh Light of Day", the vampire Spike and his newly vamped girlfriend Harmony Kendall discover the Gem of Amara in Sunnydale. Buffy manages to take the ring from Spike and has the intention to give it to Angel. Oz, who has has a gig scheduled in Los Angeles, volunteers to bring the ring to him. He arrives at Angel's headquarters in the Angel episode "In the Dark", and is reunited with Angel and Cordelia; while meeting Doyle for the first time. He gives the Gem of Amara to Angel; however, Spike has also shown up in LA looking to get the ring back. Angel, Cordelia, Doyle, and Oz eventually thwart Spike's plan, and Angel makes the decision to destroy the ring. Buffy in danger In the Angel episode "The Bachelor Party", Doyle sees a photograph of Buffy and admires her. Later, he receives a vision of her in trouble and warns Angel. In the Buffy episode "Pangs", Angel shows up secretly in Sunnydale although his presence is uncovered by Giles, Willow, Xander and Anya. Willow briefly converses with Angel about Cordelia being his secretary at Angel Investigations. When they have defeated the Chumash tribe that was attacking Buffy in Doyle's vision, Angel asks the Scooby Gang to keep his presence secret from Buffy. However, Xander later lets this detail slip while sitting down for Thanksgiving Dinner with Buffy. In the Angel episode "I Will Remember You", Buffy is reunited with Angel and Cordelia and introduced to Doyle when she shows up at Angel Investigations offices. She expresses her anger at Angel not informing her of his presence in Sunnydale but later helps him fight a Mohra demon. Faith In the Angel episode "Parting Gifts", Angel and Cordelia are reunited with Wesley Wyndam-Pryce. The two has previously known Wesley as an incompetent replacement Watcher for Giles in Sunnydale, responsible for training Slayers Buffy and Faith Lehane. Despite still showing some of this incompetence, Wesley joins Angel Investigations. In the Buffy episodes "This Year's Girl" and "Who Are You?", rogue Slayer Faith Lehane wakes from her seven month coma to cause havoc in Sunnydale, deliberately swapping bodies with Buffy in the process. When Buffy gets her body back, Faith runs off and is seen leaving on a train from Sunnydale. In the Angel episode "Five by Five", Faith shows up in LA and is hired by Lindsey McDonald, Lilah Morgan and Lee Mercer of Wolfram & Hart to assassinate Angel. Angel then called Giles for information on Faith, who told him she had she left Sunnydale a week before. However, Giles had withheld any specifics over what Faith had done to Buffy during her time there, and simply told Angel it was "rough". Faith gets to torture Wesley, but eventually breaks down in Angel's arms, overwhelmed in remorse and self-hatred for all the harm she'd caused. This continues into the next episode "Sanctuary", where Faith searches for redemption. She is interrupted by an angry Buffy who shows up at Angel's home, following Angel's offscreen phone call to Giles about Faith being in LA. Buffy attacks Angel for trying to help Faith and he bites back at her, telling her to keep out of his life. In the Buffy episode "The Yoko Factor", Angel returns to Sunnydale to apologize to Buffy about his anger at her regarding the Faith situation. He also meets Buffy's new boyfriend, Riley Finn. In the Angel following season premier, "Judgement", Angel goes to visit Faith in prison after handing herself following the events in Sunnydale and LA months previously, post-coma. Encrypted files In the Angel episode "Blind Date", Cordelia can be seen conversing over the phone with Willow over breaking encrypted computer files. Cordelia is trying to break into Wolfram & Hart's files while Willow is trying to break into the Initiative's during episode "Primeval". However, Willow's side of the phone call is not shown on either series. The Whirlwind In the Angel episode "To Shanshu in L.A.", Angel's sire and former lover Darla is resurrected from the dead by Wolfram & Hart, now as a human. She had originally been killed in the Buffy episode "Angel", and previously seen in flashbacks for the'' Buffy'' episode "Becoming, Part One", as well as Angel episodes "The Prodigal" and "Five by Five". In the Buffy episode "Fool for Love", Spike recounts his past to Buffy when she becomes interested in knowing how he killed two Slayers before him. Meanwhile, over on the Angel episode "Darla", Angel remembers some past events about his time with Darla; some of which overlap with Spike's story. In both episodes; Darla, Angel, Drusilla, and Spike make flashback appearances. The Master, who acted as a villain in Buffy's first year at Sunnydale High School, and killed by her in the Buffy episode "Prophecy Girl" also makes an appearance in the flashback scenes of "Darla". In the Angel episode "The Trial", Drusilla makes her first present tense appearance on Angel, employed by Wolfram & Hart to sire Darla back. Drusilla continued to make appearances in "Reunion" and "Redefinition", before returning to Sunnydale in the Buffy episode "Crush". Drusilla appears with a scar as result of her previous confront with Angel, and asks Spike to come join her and Darla in LA. Harmony In "Crush", Harmony is disgusted to hear that Spike is in love with Buffy and also runs off, making this her final appearance on Buffy the Vampire Slayer. She appears in LA to visit old pal Cordelia in the Angel episode "Disharmony". Cordelia is unaware that Harmony has since been made a vampire and mistakes her for a lesbian instead. Cordelia makes a phone call to Willow the next day and asks why she didn't inform her about this. Willow can be seen on the other end of the phone, brushing her teeth in her UC Sunnydale dorm room with a shocked expression on her face and warns Cordelia about Harmony's newfound vampirism. Cordelia laughs and makes a mild slur about thinking Harmony's a lesbian, only to be informed by Willow herself that she is now a lesbian. Willow then makes a phone call to the Hyperion Hotel about Harmony's vampirism, but her side of the call is not shown onscreen. Joyce's funeral In the Buffy episode "Forever", Angel meets with Buffy at the graveyard to provide comfort following her mother's funeral. He provides comfort and the two share a kiss. Buffy's death In the Angel season two finale, "There's No Place Like Plrtz Glrb", a happy Angel, Cordelia, Wesley, Gunn, Fred, and Lorne have returned from Pylea, back home to the Hyperion Hotel. Their happiness is crushed, however, when a silent grief stricken Willow is seen in the hotel lobby, about to inform them of Buffy's death. The season three premiere of Angel, "Heartthrob", sees Angel spend the Summer between the second and third season at a retreat, grieving Buffy's death. At the end of the episode, Angel and Cordelia discuss Buffy's death some more with both agreeing that they miss her but that she would have wanted Angel to move on and not brood over her. In the Angel episode "Carpe Noctem", Angel is sitting in the garden of the Hyperion Hotel with Fred when Cordelia runs out telling Angel that Willow called to tell that Buffy has been resurrected. In the Buffy episode "Flooded", Buffy takes a phone call offscreen. When she returns, she announces that Angel has called and wants to meet her between Sunnydale and LA. She takes off to meet him at the end of the episode. We are never shown the conversation between the two but it's implied that it didn't go well with Angel returning from their meeting in the Angel episode "Fredless", grumpy and looking for comfort food in ice-cream. In the Buffy episode "Life Serial", a downcast Buffy returns from the meeting with her own comfort food in fried chicken. Angelus and the First Evil In the Angel episode "Salvage", Faith is in prison when she is attacked by a fellow inmate, holding a knife the same make as what the Harbingers of Death were using in Sunnydale to get rid of Buffy and the Potential Slayers. Faith is then encouraged by Wesley to break out of prison and help fight Angelus and The Beast. Faith agrees and returns to the hotel with him, appearing in the episodes "Release" and "Orpheus". Angelus, later hearing about a Slayer being present in LA, calls the Summers' house to see if Buffy's there, Dawn answers the phone although Dawn's side of the call is not shown on either show. This is the only time Angel is ever seen contacting Dawn, she didn't exist until the fifth season of Buffy but everyone who met anyone from the Summers family had their memories modified to include Dawn. In the Buffy episode "Lies My Parents Told Me", the phone rings and Andrew answers it. He informs Willow that a "feminine sounding" Fred wants to speak to her. Willow then goes down to the basement and tells Buffy that she needs to leave but will inform her about everything when she gets back. In the Angel episode "Orpheus", Willow meets with Angel Investigations, announcing that Fred called her to help restore Angel's soul. She is seen to have a friendly relationship with Fred, Gunn and Wesley and is also unsurprised by Angel's teenage son Connor who shows a distrustful attitude towards her and her magic. Willow is also reunited with old school friend Cordelia (although Cordelia is now possessed by Jasmine). Willow successfully restores Angel's soul, then takes Faith back to Sunnydale in order to fight the First. The two return to Sunnydale in Buffy episode "Dirty Girls", staying until final episode "Chosen". The Amulet In the Angel season four finale, "Home", Angel acquires an amulet from the ghost of Lilah Morgan so that The First Evil's apocalypse doesn't clash with Wolfram & Hart's. Angel appears in Buffy's final two episodes "End of Days" and "Chosen", giving Buffy the amulet and claiming his love for her. Buffy gives Spike the amulet and he is killed while wearing it. Spike is resurrected from his death because he was wearing the amulet, although he is in incorporeal form. Spike becomes a main character for the remainder of the season, helping the Angel Investigations team. His ex-girlfriend Harmony Kendall is also made secretary for Wolfram & Hart and also becomes a main character. Both characters appear in the season premiere "Conviction". The events of Buffy's "Chosen" are also recounted in this episode. In the episode "Soul Purpose", jealous of Spike, Angel dreams of Spike and Buffy having sex. Buffy's face is never seen (actually portrayed by another actress), and her dialog is taken directly from the Buffy episode "The Prom". Slayer Organization In the episode "Damage", Angel's team deal with Dana. Wesley is informed by Giles (offscreen) that he'll send his best man to help them deal with the recently activated Slayer. The man turns out to be Andrew, who explains them that himself and other Sunnydale alum have formed their own organization, following the destruction of the Watcher's Council, to train all the Slayers around the world. He tells Spike the whereabouts of the Scooby Gang: Xander's in Africa, Willow and Kennedy in Brazil, Buffy and Dawn in Rome, and everyone else in England. Andrew later tells Angel that none of the Scoobies trust him now that he runs Wolfram & Hart. In "A Hole in the World", Angel reached out a second time while working at Wolfram & Hart, seeking needed magical help to cure Fred that transformed her into Illyria, but Giles insisted that Willow was unavailable. Once again, it was suggested that Giles, like the other Scoobies, no longer trusted Angel due to his affiliation with Wolfram & Hart. In the episode "The Girl in Question", Angel and Spike seeks Buffy in Rome only to find Andrew there. He tells them that he now lives with Buffy and Dawn, and that Buffy is out partying in a club. When Angel and Spike arrive at the club, they are disheartened to see from afar who they think to be Buffy, dancing with their old enemy The Immortal. See also *Crossover comics *Crossover novels Category:Buffy the Vampire Slayer episodes Category:Angel episodes Category:Crossover episodes